Kelas Ajaib
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Kelas 3-3 ini disebut "Kelas Ajaib" bukan gara-gara murid-muridnya punya kekuatan mistis, bukan gara-gara letaknya suka pindah-pindah *?*, tapi karena... Tingkahnya.../Prepare for J-Fest! Gimana ya persiapan kelas 3-3 buat J-Fest ini? Pasti absurd parah! RnR onegai...


**Mii-chan : "Yosh, kita ketemu lagi..."**

**Gii-chan : "Iya, kali ini kita pengen banget-bangetan bikin—"**

**Sonic : *dateng-dateng* "Woi lanjutin fic lu dulu, monyong! Banyak yang in progress tuh!"**

**Gii-chan : *dark aura plus death glare* "URUSAI, BAKA!" *getokin kepalanya Sonic pake keyblade dengan samurai style***

**Sonic : "ITTAI!" *tepar di tempat***

**Mii-chan : "Oke deh, ini ficnya berdasarkan suasana ke'hancur'an kelasnya Gii-chan ya..." *langsung dideath glare Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : *flame aura* "Gua yang baca warning sama disclaimernya!"**

**Warning : OOC, AU, EYD ancur dan bahasa gahoel inside, cerita ancur bin ngaco bin gaje, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : -Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**-Fic ini akan membuat anda yang membacanya merasa gaje, jadi kalau anda tidak mau merasa gaje silakan pencet sebuah tombol bernama "BACK" **

**Mii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read!"**

**Gii-chan : "Flame not allowed guys! So..."**

**Mii-chan sama Gii-chan : "HAPPY READING!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Kelas Ajaib**

**Chapter 1 : **

**Prepare to J-Fest!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang terlalu damai di Green Hill High School, daaammaaaaiii sekali kalau nggak ada...

_BRUKK!_

_KROMPYANG!_

_CTARR!_

_NGUAOK!_

Sungguh, abaikan sound effect *baca : tulisan* yang bener-bener ngaco ini dan mari kita lanjutkan ke sebuah kelas yang menjadi sumber kericuhan yang melebihi ricuhnya sebuah demo "TURUNKAN HARGA IPAD" *?*.

Mau tau kelas berapa?

Tunggu tanggal mainnya... *author ditendang ke jurang*

Di sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas 3-3, tampaklah beberapa orang, oh ralat. Maksudnya beberapa ekor yang sibuk "mendongeng", saling menjahili *baca : saling menyiksa satu sama lain*, sedang "mengadakan konser", sedang "memproduksi hujan lokal", dan bahkan ada yang lagi "bertualang ke dunia mimpi" *yang terakhir mari kita aktifkan 'if you know what i mean' mode...*

Sebut saja landak, rubah, kelelawar, kucing, echidna, burung elang, burung layang-layang, bunglon, dan bahkan buaya. *?*

Wait for minute...

...INI KELAS APA KEBUN BINATANG SIH?! KENAPA ISINYA HEWAN SEMUA?!

Well, maafkan atas ke-absurd-an author ini dan mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya...

"Woi, ketua kelas dipanggil ke ruang guru tuh!" seru Knuckles dengan tampang innocence-nya sambil meninggalkan pintu kelas yang kini berstatus "almarhum".

"Noh, ketua kelas! Sana geh ke ruang guru!" sahut Jet, si burung elang hijau yang lagi berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya. Mainin Pokemon BW Version di NDSnya.

"Eh, iya ntar!" seru Silver, sang ketua kelas yang langsung keluar dan bertripping ria ngeliat pintu kelas yang berkali-kali menjadi korban "keganasan" teman-temannya itu lalu langsung ngibrit ke ruang guru.

"Pintu kelas ancur lagi?" tanya Espio yang hampir berjawdropped ria ngeliat pintu kelas yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Ampun dah, udah berapa kali nih pintu ancur..." sahut Vector sambil berfacepalm ria.

"...Hhah, pintu kelas ancur lagi? Ckckckck..." gumam sang landak biru a.k.a Sonic yang baru balik dari "petualangan dunia mimpi"nya sambil nyamperin pintu kelas yang udah copot dari engselnya.

"Udah, sekarang kita berdiriin dulu nih pintu. Urusan benerin pintu ntar belakangan.." ujar Vector santai. Akhirnya mereka langsung mendirikan pintu dan menyenderkannya *baca : menyembunyikannya* di balik lemari kelas yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kelas.

(NB : para readers yang terhormat dimohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada di atas ini dikarenakan adegan itu merupakan adegan yang menyesatkan...)

"He'eh, palingan juga tuh pintu nggak ada yang benerin..." sahut Espio sambil bertolak belakang plus menghela napasnya lalu mereka bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lagi mengobrol di pojokan kelas.

Terlihat Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Scourge, dan Manic yang lagi ngobrol dengan serunya, dan jangan lupa kalau mereka juga memproduksi banyak barang ajaib di udara *?*.

"Weh guys, lagi pada ngobrolin apaan nih?" tanya Sonic sambil duduk di sampingnya Manic yang masih memproduksi hujan lokal gratis.

"Oh, adekku sayang.. Nih katanya Shadow, ntar sekolah mau ngadain J-Fest..." jawab Manic sambil nengok ke arah belakangnya.

"...Eng, Manic..."

"Iya?"

"...Gua tau gua adek lu, cuma bisa nggak lu nggak manggil gua 'sayang'? Enek gua dengernya tau nggak..."

"Eh sori deng..."

"Eh seriusan nih ntar mau ada J-Fest?" tanya Espio yang dari tadi adem ayem aja.

"Menurut gua..." jawab Shadow santai.

_BADUMM TSSS..._

_GUBRAK!_

Shadow cengo secengo-cengonya melihat temen-temennya yang ber-anime fall berjamaah tanpa ngajak-ngajak dia.

"Weh Shad, kalo cuma 'menurut gua' itu namanya pendapat, begok!" gerutu Knuckles sambil bertolak belakang plus berdeath glare ria ke arah Shadow.

"Yeee, dari tadi gua bilang pendapat gua, monyong!" gerutu Shadow sambil berdeath glare ke arah Knuckles.

"Bacot lu, item..!"

"Anying luh, merah!"

Bukannya melerai, mereka malah nonton sambil duduk manis di pojokan kelas, malah Sonic nonton perperangan death glare ini sambil makan chili dog bekalnya.

"Woi, udahan woi perang death glarenya!" seru Tails sambil bersweatdropped ria.

"Percuma, mereka berdua nggak bakal berhenti..." sahut Vector sambil bersweatdropped.

"WOI TEMEN-TEMEN! ADA PENGUMUMAN BARU NIH!"

_BRUUUUSSSHH!_

Silver tereak di dekat Tails dan Scourge sampe-sampe chili dog yang lagi dimakan Sonic muncrat ke muka Shadow gara-gara sebuah seruan *baca : teriakan* Silver yang berfrekuensi 9999 Hz *?* dan dapat menghentikan perang death glare ini sodara-sodara sekalian...

Hening.

"...Chili dog gua..."

"...Muka gua..."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

*readers : KELAMAAAN!*

Sonic dan Shadow langsung berpelukan bagaikan teletubbies sambil nangis meratapi sejarah terjadinya chili dog rasa muka yang disebabkan oleh teriakan Silver.

Sungguh, OOC sangat sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah airku... *?*

"Woi tanggung jawab lu! Adek gua nangis tuh!" seru Manic sambil nunjuk sang adek tercintanya *?* yang lagi nangis kejer bareng Shadow.

"Ya udah sih maaf!" gerutu Silver setengah nyolot.

"Sil, ada pengumuman apaan sih emang?" tau-tau datenglah Blaze yang sepertinya mulai kepo.

"Iya nih, ada pengumuman apaan sih?" tanya Amy sambil ngerangkul pundaknya Blaze.

_Kemanaaa~ Kemanaaa~ Kemanaaa~ Kuharus mencari kemana~_

"Bel apaan nih, bunyinya alay bener..." ujar Scourge sambil bersweatdropped ria.

Nggg, kayaknya author salah ngasih bunyi bel deh... Mari kita ulangi lagi adegan ini...

_KRIIIIIIIIINGG! KRIIIIIINGG! KRIIIIING!_

Semua penghuni kelas 3-3 langsung duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing untuk belajar fisika, tapi setelah ditunggu 10 menit...

...Gurunya nggak dateng-dateng.

Krik sangat teman-teman...

"Aish, ini gurunya kemana sih?" gerutu Tails yang dari tadi udah kesenengan buat belajar fisika.

"Tau nih ah.. Masa bodo lah gua..." sahut Sonic yang juga temen sebangkunya Tails sambil menundukkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang dilipat menyila.

"Ya tapi elunya jangan tidur juga lah, BEGOK!" seru Tails sambil getokin kepalanya Sonic pake penggaris dengan gaya samurai.

"Ya elunya jangan pake acara getokin pala orang dong ah! Emang nggak sakit apa kepala digetokin!" gerutu Sonic sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya yang abis digetok sama Tails.

"Woles, mas!" seru Tails setengah nyolot.

"Woi, ini kapan belajarnya woi!" gerutu Jet setengah emosi.

"Ya elu mintanya belajar tapi sendirinya malah main NDS..." sahut Storm bernada sarkasme sambil nengok ke arah Jet yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Dih, suka-suka gua lah! Emang nih kelas punya nenek moyang lu?!" gerutu Jet sambil berkonsentrasi dengan NDSnya.

"Woles, Jet..." ujar Storm sambil balik lagi ke bangkunya.

"Eh Sil, ini kapan belajarnya sih?! Udah 10 menit gurunya nggak dateng-dateng..." tanya Sonic sambil nengok ke arah Silver yang lagi serius baca novel.

"Woi Silver, lu dipanggil Sonic itu!" seru Amy sambil towel-towel pundaknya Silver yang saking seriusnya baca novel sampe ngacangin Sonic yang udah keburu bimoli a.k.a bibir monyong lima senti.

"Woi Silver! Lu mau dipanggil sampe berapa kali sih?!" gerutu Tails yang ikut-ikutan bantuin Sonic dan Amy biar Silver nggak ngacangin lagi.

"Silver! Lu denger gua nggak seeeh~?!" gerutu Sonic yang udah keburu ngeluarin flame auranya.

"Silver, itu dipanggil!" seru Blaze sambil goyang-goyangin badannya Silver yang emang nggak bisa diganggu kalo lagi baca novel.

"Astaganaga, nih anak minta dipanggil pake TOA kali ya..." kata Tails sambil facepalm.

"Panggil bareng-bareng aja yuk!" usul Amy.

"Ayolah!"

"Setuju!"

"Ayo!"

"Satu, dua, tiga! SILVER!" teriak Sonic, Tails, Amy dan Blaze berbarengan di kedua kupingnya Silver. Masih kacang.

"SILVER!"

Masih kacang juga...

"WOI ITU ROKNYA BLAZE KEBUKA TUH!"

"Hah, mana mana?" tanya Silver spontan sambil nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sonic langsung membelakangi Silver sambil nahan ketawanya, Tails dan Amy cengo ngeliatin sang landak biru yang masih nahan ketawanya, sedangkan Blaze langsung facedesk buat nutupin blushingnya.

"Itu.. ppfftt.. yang namanya... pppfffttt... naluri lelaki..." kata Sonic sambil terus nahan tawanya.

"Egila lu ya, bawa-bawa gua segala!" gerutu Blaze sambil berfacedesk.

"Sonic sedeng nih, pikirannya hentai!" sahut Amy sambil bertripping ria.

"Silver ya, pikirannya ya sesat..." ledek Tails.

"Lu kenapa sih teriak-teriak di kuping gua? Gua lagi serius baca novel juga..." tanya Silver sambil nandain batas novelnya.

"Ini kapan belajarnya sih? Gurunya nggak dateng-dateng tau nggak..." jawab Blaze sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nah, makanya ini gua mau ngasih pengumuman dulu!" sahut Silver.

"Woi temen-temen, ketua kelas mau ngasih pengumuman nih!" seru Sonic.

"Eh temen-temen, hari ini semua jam pelajaran dikosongkan soalnya guru-guru lagi pada rapat! Terus—" seru Silver, tapi terpotong gara-gara satu kelas pada heboh semua bagaikan penghuni ragunan *if you know what i mean*.

"Yess, jam kosong semua!"

"Asik, kagak belajar!"

"Eh dengerin dulu tuh, ketua kelas pengen ngomong lagi!" seru Sonia.

"Woi diem woi..." sahut Rogue.

"Terus, 2 hari lagi sekolah bakal ngadain J-Fest!" lanjut Silver.

"Tuh kan bener apa kata gua!" celetuk Shadow.

"Shad, diem woi..." sahut Knuckles.

"Dih, nyeletuk doang kagak boleh.. Bolehnya gimana sih?!" gerutu Shadow sambil ngeluarin dark auranya, kedua tangannya dikepal dengan kuat sampe-sampe buku-buku jarinya putih semua. Sonic dan Amy yang kebetulan liat langsung nelen ludah sambil ngelirik satu sama lain.

"Uh-oh..."

"...Sonic, bentar lagi kelas bakal ancur nih..."

_COUNTDOWN!_

_THREE..._

_TWO..._

_ONE..._

_DUAAAAAARR!_

Kelas 3-3 langsung sunyi senyap dan ancur bagaikan kota Hiroshima abis dibom atom Sekutu. *author korban pelajaran sejarah* Mari kita lihat keadaan para penghuninya...

Knuckles, Rogue, Manic, Scourge, Storm dan Espio bergaya spiderman a.k.a nemplok di tembok kelas dalam keadaan muka nempel di tembok.

Tails nyangkut di langit-langit kelas dalam keadaan ekornya nyangkut di baling-baling kipas angin.

Silver dan Blaze nemplok di papan tulis dalam keadaan "mencium" papan tulis.

Shadow sendiri? Dia ikut-ikutan nemplok di papan tulis bersama Silver dan Blaze.

Sisanya? Ketindihan meja, kursi, dan lemari kelas.

Intinya? Mengenaskan, silakan anda bayangkan sendiri...

Ketika kelas masih hening, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan...

_KRIIEEEEEEETTTTT..._

_GDUBRAKKK!_

"...Uhuk uhuk... Gila, Shadow kalo ngamuk parah banget..." kata Sonic sambil menyingkirkan meja yang menindihnya dan Amy.

"Gila, uhuk uhuk.. Debunya ngepul semua lagi.." sahut Amy sambil batuk-batuk gara-gara debu, "Udah yuk, bantuin yang lainnya. Kasian mereka, udah mau sekarat semua..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyingkirkan meja, kursi dan lemari kelas yang menindih teman-temannya agar sebangsa Sonia, Fiona, Tikal, Jet, Wave dan Vector *?* bisa bebas, lalu mereka saling membantu melepaskan teman-teman mereka yang nemplok di tembok dan papan tulis.

"Fiuh, kelar juga..." kata Sonic sambil mengelap keringatnya di jidat.

"Tapi kok ada yang kurang ya?" tanya Tikal.

"Hah, kurang gimana?" tanya Knuckles sambil nengok ke arah adeknya.

"Pikir aja sendiri..." jawab Tikal santai. Semua penghuni kelas 3-3 langsung berpikir keras apa yang kurang dari mereka.

Hening...

"...TAILS MANA?!" teriak Sonia panik.

"Oh iya! Tails mana?!" sahut Wave yang juga panik.

"Eh parah lu Shad, Tails jadi ilang kan! Elu sih.." gerutu Storm, perempatan jalan mini bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Kok malah nyalahin gua sih?!" gerutu Shadow setengah emosi, dan sepatunya Storm mendarat mulus ke jidatnya.

"Kan elu yang ngerusuhin kelas! Pegimane sih luh!" seru Scourge sambil toyorin kepalanya Shadow.

"Woi Tails, gua tau lu bisa terbang tapi lu jangan ilang-ilangan kayak gini dong!" seru Manic.

"WOI, GUA DI ATAS SINI WOI!"

Mereka langsung nengok ke langit-langit kelas dan langsung berjawdropped berjamaah melihat... Tails yang nyangkut di baling-baling kipas angin.

"ASTAGANAGA TAILS, KOK LU BISA NYANGKUT DI SITU!" teriak Amy panik.

"Panjang ceritanya! Pokoknya lu semua bantuin gua turun, masa lu pada ngebiarin gua di sini selamanya sih!" seru Tails.

"Yang naik ke meja siapa tuh, noh Sonic noh naik duluan!" seru Shadow sambil nunjuk ke langit-langit kelas dengan dagunya.

"Ya elunya juga naik, koplok! Kan elu yang bikin Tails nyangkut di situ!" gerutu Sonic yang dari tadi ada di atas meja sambil narik Shadow biar naik ke meja juga.

"Ya udah, ntar lu gendong gua terus gua bantuin Tails turun.." kata Shadow santai.

"Iya, buruan lu naik! Banyak cing cong lu ah.." gerutu Sonic sambil jongkok agar Shadow bisa naik di pundaknya lalu langsung berdiri.

"Eh Sonic, lu jangan goyang-goyang dong! Ntar gua jatoh nih!" seru Shadow sambil nengok ke arah Sonic yang ada di bawahnya.

"Apaan sih, gua dari tadi nggak goyang-goyang! Woi, mejanya jangan digoyang-goyang woi!" seru Sonic sambil nengok ke arah bawahnya.

"Shad, buruan turunin gua!" seru Tails.

"Iya sabar dong! Gua lagi bantuin turunin elu, Tails!" sahut Shadow sambil berusaha turunin Tails.

"Shad, bu-ru-aaaan~ Gu-a u-dah eng-gak ku-at la-giii~!" seru Sonic yang kayaknya udah gemeteran gara-gara keberatan beban dan nggak kuat lagi gendong Shadow, mungkin dalam sekali towel dia bakal roboh beserta temen-temennya yang dia gendong.

"Bentar lagi nih!" sahut Shadow yang kayaknya udah selesai turunin Tails, tapi...

_GEDUBRAAAAAK!_

_BRUKK!_

_KROMPYANG!_

_CTARR!_

_NGUAOK!_

(NB : Sekali lagi, abaikan sound effect *baca : tulisan* di atas ini...)

Meja yang menopang mereka berdua mendadak terbalik dan mereka langsung jatuh bertumpukan dalam keadaan Tails duduk di atas perutnya Shadow dan Sonic berubah fungsi menjadi kasur *?*.

"Eh si faker mana? Kok nggak ada?" tanya Shadow dengan tampang innocencenya.

"Shad~" sahut Amy sambil pasang muka mewek.

"Lu kenapa, Amy?" tanya Shadow yang masih pasang tampang innocencenya.

"Itu, di bawah lu, hiks..." jawab Amy setengah nangis sambil nunjuk ke bawahnya Shadow.

"Di bawah gua ada apaan, Amy? Jangan nangis kek..." gerutu Shadow setengah kesel.

"Ituu, di bawah lu... ada... Sonic..."

Shadow langsung nengok ke bawahnya dan langsung jawdropped ngeliat... Sonic yang hampir sekarat gara-gara ketindihan.

Hening.

"...SONIKKU, JANGAN TINGGALIN AKUUU~!"

"...Amy..." gumam Silver sambil bersweatdropped.

"Udah yuk, bawa ke UKS aja!" usul Sonia yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"Yuk, yuk, yuk!" seru Amy sambil gotongin Sonic bareng Sonia dan Shadow ke luar kelas, sedangkan sisanya membereskan kelas mereka yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan keadaannya sekarang dalam pimpinan Scourge. Tapi kayaknya nggak bisa dibilang memimpin karena...

"Jet! Beresin lemarinya!"

"Vector! Benerin tuh meja-mejanya, udah lurus apa belom!"

"Knuckles! Jangan bengong aja luh!"

...Yah, seperti di atas. Menyuruh-nyuruh mereka dan yang nyuruh-nyuruh duduk di kursi guru dengan laknatnya.

"Bwuahahahaha, kalian harus tunduk kepadaku!" seru Scourge yang kayaknya mulai kebawa suasana.

_BLETAKK!_

Sebuah buku kamus Inggris 999 halaman *?* mendarat mulus ke kepalanya.

"Yang jadi ketua kelasnya gua, koplok! Nggak usah sok merintah-merintah deh!" seru Silver yang barusan ngelemparin buku kamus super duper power ranger tebelnya minta ampun itu ke arah Scourge sambil berflame aura plus death glare ria.

"Woi udah woi! Kalo berantem terus kapan selesainya nih!" seru Fiona yang maksudnya mengingatkan apa daya maksudnya jadi laen karena...

Fiona dideath glare sama Silver dan Scourge yang lagi "berperang". Oke sip, kayaknya bentar lagi bakal ada Perang Dunia ke-3 deh...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile..._

Amy, Sonia, dan Shadow panik sepanik-paniknya sambil gotongin Sonic yang hampir sekarat a.k.a pingsan gara-gara berperang di jalur Gaza *?* ke UKS.

"Aaaaa buruaaan, keburu Sonic matii~!" seru Amy yang paling panik.

"Ya sabar sih Amy! Lagian Sonic nggak bakal mati mengenaskan kayak gini..." sahut Shadow santai.

"Ya tapi ini kan gara-gara lu, Shad!" gerutu Amy kesel.

"Dih, kenapa malah nyalahin gua?!" gerutu Shadow.

"Gara-gara elu!"

"Jangan nyalahin gua dong! Ini kan cuma kecelakaan!"

"Eh itu UKS! Buruan ayo!" seru Sonia membubarkan "perang mulut", akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS lalu mereka segera membaringkan Sonic pada salah satu kasur yang ada di UKS. Shadow berdiri di sebelah kasurnya sedangkan Sonia dan Amy menunggu di luar UKS.

_Sonic, jangan matii~ Nanti aku sendirian di siniii~_ kata Amy dalam hati.

_Sonic kalo lagi pingsan kok imut banget ya..._ kata Shadow dalam hati sambil ngeliatin sang landak biru yang masih pingsan. *well, mari kita aktifkan shounen-ai mode...* Bertepatan saat itu, Sonic membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit UKS yang berwarna putih.

"I-ini surga?"

"Woi faker, lu udah sadar?" tanya Shadow cuek, padahal dari tadi dia ngeliatin sambil mikir yang enggak-enggak.

Yang dipanggil langsung nengok, lalu manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum. Shadow membalas senyuman Sonic daaaann...

_Jreeeeng.. Jreeeeeeng... Jreeeeeeng..._

"SONIC!"

_GDUBRAAAAAKK!_

Sonia dan Amy masuk ke dalam UKS lalu langsung menyerbu ke arah Sonic yang pasang muka cengo sambil menginjak-injak Shadow dengan tidak berperikehewanan *?*.

"Lu nggak pa-pa kan?"

"Sonic nggak mati kan?"

"Masih sehat kan?"

"Mau minum apa makan?"

Sonia dan Amy membanjiri Sonic dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan sampe-sampe yang ditanyain cuma bisa pasang pokerface, nggak tau mau jawab apa dan kayak gimana jawabnya.

"Eh ka-lo lu pa-da nan-ya ka-yak gi-tu, ya-ng a-da Sonic ba-kal ping-san la-gii~" komentar Shadow yang telah berubah fungsi menjadi keset *?*.

"Eh, Sonic keganggu ya sama kita berdua...?" tanya Amy bernada memelas sambil pasang muka mewek.

"E-enggak kok... Eh tapi kasian Shadow, dijadiin keset sama lu-lu pada..." jawab Sonic sambil bersweatdropped.

"Udah, jangan pikirin dia..." sahut Sonia sambil tersenyum... Dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya yang tepat berada di kepalanya Shadow.

"Anjritt!"

"Sonia, jangan injek Shadow... Kasian dia..." kata Sonic yang sepertinya sedang membujuk Sonia yang masih membejek-bejek Shadow.

"Lho, emang kenapa?" tanya Sonia cuek.

"Kalo nggak mau gua..." jawab Sonic yang sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya.

"Kalo nggak mau lu mau ngapain, Sonic?!" tanya Amy yang mulai khawatir.

"Gua bakalan loncat!" jawab Sonic sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk loncat ke luar jendela yang letaknya pas di samping kasurnya.

"GYAAAA~! SONIC, JANGAAAAAN~! KITA NYINGKIR DEH!" teriak Sonia dan Amy berbarengan sambil melompat turun dari tubuh Shadow yang abis mereka injek-injek, rupanya mereka masih sayang sama Sonic...

Sonic langsung balik lagi ke kasurnya lalu tersenyum melihat mereka yang bertingkah aneh itu, Amy yang diperhatiin sama Sonic langsung blushing sambil nundukin kepalanya.

"Ya udah, kita balik lagi ke kelas yaa.." kata Sonia sambil menarik tangan Amy yang masih blushing keluar dari UKS.

_BLAAAM!_

"Woi faker.." kata Shadow yang lagi mijit-mijit pundaknya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ape?" tanya Sonic yang dari tadi duduk di kasur sambil mulai blushing.

"Mau gua ituin nggak?" sahut Shadow cuek, Sonic langsung blushing stadium tiga.

"I-iya..." kata Sonic yang masih blushing sambil manggut-manggut.

Di luar UKS...

"Kok rasanya gua ada feeling nggak enak ya?" tanya Amy pelan sambil nunduk.

"Nggak enak gimana?" ujar Sonia sambil nengok ke arah Amy.

"Ya pokoknya gua ada feeling nggak enak gitu..." sahut Amy.

"Kita balik ke UKS aja yuk..." ajak Sonia sambil narik tangannya Amy.

"Ayo, sekalian ngintip! Kalo mereka berduaan di sono berbahaya!" lanjut Amy yang tangannya ditarik sama Sonia yang ngibrit ke UKS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile, at Class 3-3..._

*meja dan kursi beterbangan*

"Ketua kelasnya gua! Lu nggak usah merintah-merintah!"

"Alah, ketua kelas apaan tuh, jaga kelas aja kagak becus!"

"Bacot lu ya ijo!"

"Lu tuh yang bacot, putih!"

Teriakan dan hujan furnitur *?* terjadi di dalam kelas tanpa henti. Yang paling menyedihkan, penghuni kelas 3-3 yang masih ada di kelas bukannya membereskan kelas tapi malah nonton sambil duduk manis, bahkan Knuckles dan Rogue nonton pertempuran furnitur ini sambil makan popcorn bareng.

"Eh temen-temen yang lainnya gimana ya? Di UKS kok lama banget sih..." gumam Tails sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya namanya orang pingsan kan pasti ada yang jagain, ya mungkin mereka lagi jagain Sonic..." sahut Jet yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya masa yang jagain banyak banget sih?! Ya udah gua nyusul ke UKS aja deh!" seru Tails sambil bangun lalu berlari ke pintu kelas menghindari "rintangan-rintangan" yang beterbangan sebelum akhirnya Tails berhasil keluar...

...Dengan bantuan sebuah kursi hasil lemparan Scourge yang lolos ke pintu kelas.

Sungguh, menyedihkan sekali...

"Woi kalo ngelempar nggak usah nyasar ke orang woi!" gerutu Tails yang ada di luar kelas sambil mengangkat kursi yang nyasar keluar kelas lalu melemparnya ke dalam kelas.

"Eh sori-sori!" seru Scourge dari dalem kelas, sebelum sebuah kursi hasil lemparan Tails mendarat mulus ke kepalanya.

_BLETAKK!_

Sedangkan yang barusan ngelempar dengan masa bodonya berjalan ke UKS. Sementara itu di depan UKS, terdengarlah suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam UKS...

"Aaakkh... Ahhh..."

Sonia dan Amy yang kebetulan baru nyampe di depan UKS langsung kaget dengerin desahannya Sonic yang keras banget, karena penasaran akhirnya mereka menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu.

"Aaakkh, sa-kit Shad..."

"Mau yang pelanan dikit nih?"

"I-iya.. Ukh!"

"Sabar, sabar..."

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhh... Aaaaahh..."

"Jangan teriak-teriak, faker..."

Kebetulan, Tails yang juga baru nyampe di UKS langsung towel-towel pundak dua cewek yang lagi nguping di pintu UKS.

"Eh lu lagi ngapain sih?"

Sonia dan Amy yang pundaknya ditowel-towel langsung nengok ke belakangnya sambil nempelin jari telunjuknya di mulutnya masing-masing sedangkan Tails langsung shock ngeliat hidung mereka yang menghasilkan air terjun darah. *?*

Lama kelamaan air semakin banyak dan mulai meluas dan terbentuklah sebuah lautan yang diberi nama Laut Merah..

WOI UDAHAN WOI! BEK TU STORI! SKRIPSINYA NGACO NIH, MALAH CERITAIN SEJARAH PEMBENTUKAN LAUT MERAH!

"Ada apaan sih emang?" tanya Tails dengan volume yang dipelanin.

"Denger aja sendiri.." bisik Amy sambil nguping plus nyumpelin kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu, karena diikuti dengan rasa ke-kepo-an dan penasaran akhirnya Tails ikut-ikutan nguping juga.

"Aaaaakkh..."

"Selow aja sih..."

"Ja-jangan keras-ke-raas~"

"Selow bro, bentar lagi kelar kok..."

"Sumpeh, barusan gua dengerin apaan?" bisik Tails sambil pasang shocked face.

"Langsung serbu aja yuk! Nggak terima gua sodara gua digituin!" kata Sonia yang kedua lubang hidungnya disumpel pake daun sirih dengan flame auranya.

"Iya yuk!"

Pintu UKS langsung didobrak lalu yang barusan ngedobrak langsung masuk dan langsung bercengo ria ngeliatin...

...Shadow yang lagi mijitin pundaknya Sonic yang lagi telanjang dada.

"ELU APAIN SONIC, HAH?!" seru Amy sambil gebukin Shadow pake Piko-Piko Hammer andalannya.

"AMY, GUA KAGAK ADA SALAH APA-APA~!" teriak Shadow di tengah-tengah ke-babak belur-annya *?*.

"Amy, stop! Dengerin gua dulu!" kata Sonic panik.

"Eh?" ujar Amy sambil menghentikan serangannya ke Shadow yang kini babak belur. "Lu mau ngomong apaan?"

"Jadi... Gua barusan minta bantuan Shadow buat mijitin badan guaa..." ujar Sonic sambil mijit-mijit pundaknya sendiri. "Ngerti lu pada, jangan-jangan pada mikir yang enggak-enggak lagi..."

"E-enggak kok... Kita nggak mikirin yang enggak-enggak kok..." sahut Sonia sambil geleng-geleng kepala padahal dari tadi mikirin yang enggak-enggak, "Udah ya, kita mau balik lagi ke kelas!" lanjutnya sambil narik tangannya Amy dan Tails lalu keluar dari UKS.

_BLAM!_

"Eh Shadow, emang tadi gua teriak-teriak ya?" tanya Sonic sambil pake seragam sekolahnya yang sempet dilepas.

"Iya, lu teriak-teriak kayak orang lagi diperkosa tau nggak!" jawab Shadow sambil *lagi-lagi* mijit-mijit pundaknya.

"Oh..." sahut Sonic santai sambil merapikan seragamnya. _Pantesan barusan tiga orang tadi pada nguping semua..._ katanya dalam hati, rupanya dia masih sempet-sempetnya ngeliatin tiga orang yang barusan nguping di pintu UKS sambil memproduksi lautan darah. *?*

"Balik aja yuk.." ajak Shadow dengan tampang cueknya.

"Ayolah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile at Class 3-3..._

*meja dan kursi masih beterbangan*

Sonia dan Amy yang balik ke kelas bareng Tails langsung berjawdropped ria ngeliat hujan furnitur *?* di kelas mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan ada hujan furnitur di kelas?" tanya Amy yang masih berjawdropped ria.

"Gila, masih ada aja ya hujan furnitur di sini..." komentar Tails yang juga berjawdropped ria, kebetulan Sonic yang juga baru nyampe tiba-tiba langsung berjawdropped.

"Astaganaga, ini hujan furnitur dateng darimanaa~?!" komentar Sonic.

Shadow yang baru dateng langsung bersweatdropped ria ngeliat keempat temennya yang rada-rada itu jawdropped berjamaah di depan pintu kelas sampai-sampai air terjun eces mengalir dari mulut mereka. *?*

Lama kelamaan air yang keluar semakin banyak dan ketinggian air semakin naik sampe-sampe menenggelamkan sekolah dan terbentuklah sebuah danau yang diberi nama Danau Eces karena terbuat dari bahan itu...

UDAH WOI! SKRIPSI NGACO LAGI! INI BUKAN WACANA PROSES PEMBUATAN DANAU!

"Woi, lu pade kenapa sih?" tanyanya sambil nepok pundak keempat temennya.

"Ampun!"

"Anying!"

"Sompret!"

"Waaaa!"

Dan masih banyak lagi reaksi-reaksi dari mereka semua... *?*

"Anjrit Shadow! Ngagetin tau nggak!" seru Sonic yang kesel gara-gara dikagetin sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Hehehe sori-sori... Lho, sejak kapan ada hujan furnitur di kelas?" sahut Shadow sambil sweatdropped ngeliatin kelas 3-3 yang keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan "aman".

"Nggak tau gua..." jawab Tails sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang udah sebulan enggak kera— *author disabet pake ekornya Tails* "Intinya dari gua ke UKS udah kayak gini..."

"Oooh, perlu dibenahin dulu nih kelas..." komentar Shadow santai sambil masuk ke kelas, sedangkan Sonic, Amy, Tails dan Sonia udah keringet dingin sambil "matung" di depan pintu kelas.

"Kok feeling gua nggak enak gini sih?" gumam Sonic.

"Sama, gua juga..." sahut Tails.

Daaaaannn...

"HUWAAAA~!"

"GYAAAAAAA~!"

"HELP MEEEEE~!"

"TOLOOOOOOOONG~!"

"LONTOOOOOOOONG~!"

"AWAS ADA YANG NGAMUK!"

Berbagai macam seruan *baca : teriakan* terdengar dari dalam kelas, dan yang nangkring di depan pintu kelas langsung berpelukan bagaikan teletubbies sambil merinding ketakutan.

"U-udah se-selesai be-belom s-sih..." gumam Sonic yang merinding disko sambil ngintip pelan-pelan ke dalam kelas yang mulai sunyi.

"GYAAAAAAA~!"

"Hiiiiy...!"

Suara-suara keributan dari kelas kembali terdengar, malah kali ini lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya. Beberapa lama kemudian suasana di kelas langsung hening, sunyi, senyap.

Krik.

"U-udah selesai...?" tanya Amy yang dari tadi ngumpet di dadanya Sonic.

Shadow keluar kelas dengan tampang 'innocence-padahal-abis-ngerusuhin-kelas-gitu' lalu menghampiri empat sobatnya yang masih berpelukan.

"Woi, udah selesai tuh..."

Keempat orang yang dari tadi pelukan kayak teletubbies yang lagi ngeliatin adegan pembunuhan di depan pintu kelas langsung perlahan masuk ke kelas sambil gemeteran.

"Woi, kelasnya udah rapi woi!"

"Hah...?!"

Rupanya kelas udah kembali normal seperti semula dan yang pasti nggak ada hujan furnitur yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Egila, nih kelas jadi rapi gini gimana caranya?" tanya Tails yang masih nggak percaya kalo kelasnya jadi rapi banget.

"Tuh, gara-gara anak ini..." jawab Vector sambil nunjuk ke arah Shadow yang ada di sampingnya.

"Gua kirain... lu mau ngerusuhin kelas lagi..." ujar Sonic yang dari tadi udah ketakutan.

"Selow aja kali, mana mungkin sih gua dua kali ngerusuhin kelas..." sahut Shadow sambil "ngipasin" Sonic pake tangannya.

"Udah, udah. Kan sekarang kelas udah normal lagi, gimana kalo sekarang kita ngelanjutin bahas tentang J-Fest nanti..." usul Silver.

"He'eh, gua setuju tuh! Lagian kan hari ini free class, sekalian nungguin bel pulang!" sahut Jet yang dari tadi adem ayem. Seluruh siswa langsung duduk di habitatnya masing-masing. *?*

"Oke, jadi gini nih... Sekolah bakal ngadain J-Fest dua hari lagi, otomatis semua kelas musti berpartisipasi kan? Terus khusus kelas 3 wajib berpartisipasi di empat event..." kata Silver memulai topik.

"Silver, empat eventnya apa aja?" tanya Fiona.

"Empat eventnya sih... lomba mading, cosplay, lomba band, sama maid cafe..." jawab Silver enteng.

"WHAT?!"

"APAAAAAKKHH?!"

"EDEMIAPAPUN?!"

"CUNGGUH?"

"CIYUS?"

"ENELAN?"

"MIAPA?!"

"MAID CAFE?!"

"COSPLAY?!"

Dan masih banyak lagi reaksi gaje yang keluar dari mulut penghuni kelas 3-3... *?*

"Sil, serius lu J-Fest nanti ada maid cafe?" tanya Blaze, "Tahun kemaren kan nggak ada maid cafe..."

"Ya tahun kemaren kan beda sama tahun ini, mungkin sekolah mau sedikit berinovasi sama J-Fest kali ini..." jawab Sonic enteng.

"Iya, lagian tahun kemaren aja kelas 3 wajib berpartisipasi di tujuh event. Seenggaknya tahun ini kelas 3 nggak perlu ribet ngurusin event-eventnya..." sahut Espio.

"Udah, udah! Sekarang kita ngurusin empat eventnya! Lomba mading katanya nanti tentang Jepang, jadi setiap mading kelas isinya hal-hal yang berbau Jepang semua.." seru Silver.

"Ntar yang ngurusin madingnya siapa?" tanya Tails.

"Yah, kita serahkan aja sama tim mading kelas... Iya nggak, Sonic?" jawab Silver sambil ngelirik ke arah Sonic yang double facepalm di tempat.

"Kena lagi gua..." komentar Sonic, "Kemaren baru ganti tema mading, Silver... Masa dua hari ke depan mading kelas ganti tema lagi?!" lanjutnya sambil ngelirik ke mading kelas yang ada di belakang kelas.

"Ya ilah, tinggal ganti tema mading kelas aja ribetnya minta ampun. Demi kelas 3-3, Sonic cerdaaaaasss!" gerutu Knuckles cuek.

"Iya, iya! Bawel luh ah merah!"

"Selo sih biru..."

"Eh Silver, nanti J-Festnya sampe kapan?" tanya Manic.

"Katanya sih satu minggu..." jawab Silver.

"EGILA LAMA BANGET!"

"EANJIR SEMINGGU!"

"BUSEEEET SATU MINGGU!"

"SERIUSAN SATU MINGGU?!"

"YES, KAGAK BELAJAR SEMINGGU!"

Mari kita abaikan kalimat yang terakhir di atas ini, itu contoh murid (tidak) teladan...

"Banyak bacot luh pada!" gerutu Silver sambil ngedeath glare temen-temennya yang udah keburu merinding disko. "Ya udah deh, kayaknya rapatnya kita lanjutin besok aja. Sekarang kita siap-siap aja dulu buat J-Fest!"

"Oke sip!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas 3-3 kali ini lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, malah tenangnya melebihi pemakaman Jeruk Purut. *?* Kenapa? Karena siswa-siswanya pada sibuk ngurusin buat J-Fest, lebih baik kita liat lebih lanjut di teekaapeee... *author korban OVJ*

Beberapa siswa ada yang ngobrolin tentang J-Fest, ada yang surfing di internet pake laptopnya, ada yang baca-baca buku, ada yang malah main PSP, dan ada yang sibuk buat mading, termasuk Sonic yang lagi serius gambar-gambar di kertas gambarnya, kalo diperhatiin yang lagi digambarnya adalah siswa-siswa kelas 3-3 versi chibinya yang pake yukata dan kimono.

"Woi Sonic!" seru Scourge dari tempat duduknya tapi dikacangin sama yang dipanggil.

"Woi ketua tim mading! Kalo dipanggil nyahut woi!" seru Manic, masih dikacangin juga.

"Eh Sonic, itu dipanggil!" seru Tails sambil towel-towel pundak temen sebangkunya yang ternyata emang nggak bisa diganggu kalo lagi serius. Karena didasari dengan ketidaksabaran, akhirnya yang barusan manggil-manggil langsung nyamperin yang dipanggil daaaaaannn...

"...Tuh kan gua salah gambar! Tails, pinjem penghapus!"

Krik.

Scourge, Manic, dan Tails langsung sweatdropped berjamaah waktu ngeliat Sonic yang lagi ngehapus bagian gambarnya yang salah.

"Eh Sonic, perasaan kalo lu serius kagak gini-gini amat deh..." komentar Manic yang masih bersweatdropped.

"Biarin sih, suka-suka gua!" gerutu Sonic yang masih berkutat di depan kertas gambarnya. "Eh Scourge, tadi lu kenapa sih manggil-manggil gua?"

"Ntuh, si Storm manggil elu..." sahut Scourge sambil nengok ke arah Storm sama Vector yang lagi ngelambai tangan di depannya.

"Apaan, Storm? Nemu artikel baru?" tanya Sonic sambil nyamperin bangkunya Storm yang kebetulan lagi buka laptop.

"Eanjir, copas dong!"

"Iya ntar-ntar... Flash disk lu mana dulu, baru gua copasin!"

"Nih flash disknya! Buruan copas, ntar malem gua print dah..."

"Beneran ya, lu print artikelnya... Demi mading kelas kita lho..."

"Iya dah, apa kata lu aja!"

Dan beberapa lama kemudian terjadilah 'transaksi data' antara Sonic dan Storm, setelah dapet artikelnya sang ketua tim mading langsung buru-buru ke bangkunya.

"Lu barusan minta artikel tentang apaan lu?" tanya Silver yang lagi iseng-iseng liat-liat gambar-gambar yang rencananya mau dimasukin ke mading kelas.

"Artikel tentang Jepang lah, kayak anime, kebiasaan-kebiasaannya gitu..." jawab Sonic sambil ngelanjutin gambarnya.

"Gambarnya moe banget nih, eh Amy liat deh! Moe banget lho!" komentar Tails sambil nunjukin gambar temen sebangkunya ke Amy yang kebetulan lagi ngobrol sama Fiona.

"Eh iya, moe lho..." sahut Amy sambil ngeliat gambarnya sang gebetan yang kini sweatdropped.

"Amy, gua belom selesai gambarnya... Eh btw, ntar yang jadi maid sama butlernya di maid cafe kelas kita siapa?" ujar Sonic yang bersweatdropped.

"Kayaknya besok deh, soalnya gua belom mikirin siapa aja yang jadi maid sama butlernya..." jawab Silver sambil lanjutin baca novelnya.

"Eh Sonic, gua bantuin gambarnya ya..." kata Amy sambil duduk di depan bangkunya sang gebetan yang langsung nengok ke arahnya.

"Ya udah deh, bantuin gua gambar dekorasi madingnya dong..." sahut Sonic sambil nyodorin selembar kertas HVS kosong ke Amy.

"Lha, bukannya gambar yang itu mau dijadiin dekorasi madingnya?"

"Ini buat yang bagian tengahnya, maksudnya gua tuh lu gambar buat di pinggirannya itu lho... Semacem banner gitu..."

"Oooh, bilang dong dari tadi... Lagian elu ngomong nggak jelas sama sekali..."

"Ya udah sih, lagian juga lu liat sendiri kan gua lagi ngapain?"

"Ahahaha iya dah..."

Hampir penghuni kelas 3-3 yang tadinya sibuk sama dunianya sendiri langsung diem-diem nonton 'FTV in class' yang diperankan oleh Sonic dan Amy *?* sampe-sampe ada yang nekad merekam kejadian langka yang ada di kelas ini dengan hape mereka sodara-sodaraku sekalian...

"Lumayan, ada FTV gratis..." celetuk Scourge dengan volume 20 persen sambil ngerekam adegan romantis itu dengan hapenya.

"Scourge, ntar bagi videonya yak..." bisik Espio sambil ngeliat layar hapenya Scourge.

"Iya, tenang aja ntar gua kasih videonya..." bisik Scourge yang masih anteng aja ngerekam.

Sonic dan Amy yang masih sibuk gambar-gambar mulai curiga dengan temen-temennya yang ribut pake banget, pasalnya suaranya kedengeran banget di deket mereka.

"Ehm Amy..." bisik Sonic yang masih sibuk gambar.

"Apa?" sahut Amy yang juga lagi gambar.

"Kok berisik banget ya?"

"Iya, gua juga mikir gitu kok... Pada ngapain sih sampe heboh gitu.."

Serentak mereka langsung nengok ke samping mereka dan menemukan temen-temennya yang lagi "nonton-sama-ngerekam-FTV-gratis-plus-asli". Beberapa lama kemudian aura-aura neraka nan menyeramkan mulai keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"...Kaliaaan~!"

Bersiaplah minna, perang dunia sebentar lagi akan dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid kelas 3-3 mulai sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya tetapi mendadak suasana berubah menjadi ricuh sericuh-ricuhnya karena...

"WOI ADA FTV GRATIS CUY!" teriak Scourge yang ngintip dari jendela yang kebetulan deket banget sama bangkunya.

"Weh, FTV apa lagi nih?!" seru Jet sambil ikut-ikutan ngintip dari jendela.

"Pemerannya siapa sekarang?" tanya Vector yang langsung ngintip di jendela.

Karena penasaran sama apa yang diintipin sama ketiga bocah itu, akhirnya yang lain ikut-ikutan ngintip sambil nyiapin kamera hapenya. Ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah...

CEWEK LAGI— *ditabok readers*

ULANG, ULANG, ULANG! SESAT ITU, JANGAN DILANJUTKAN!

Karena penasaran sama apa yang diintipin sama ketiga bocah itu, akhirnya yang lain ikut-ikutan ngintip sambil nyiapin kamera hapenya. Ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah...

TAILS LAGI PACARAN SAMA CREAM, ANAK KELAS 7 DI LORONG KELAS!

_Saiklah Tails, udah gede aja tuh bocah..._ kata Sonic dalam hati sambil ngerekam 'FTV-gratis-boleh-ditonton-siapa-aja' itu.

_AAAAH, BEST COUPLE~!_ seru Amy dalam hati sambil ikut-ikutan ngerekam juga.

Rupanya Tails dan Cream yang dari tadi sibuk 'pacaran' ini diem-diem ngelirik ke jendela kelas 3-3 yang penuh dengan sekumpulan anak-anak m_plak_a_plak_n_plak_i_plak_s ini.

"Nggg Tails-senpai, mereka lagi ngapain?" tanya Cream sambil nunjuk ke arah jendela kelas 3-3.

"...Tau deh, lagi ngapain..." jawab Tails sambil bersweatdropped ngeliat temen-temennya yang sebenernya cocok kalo cosplay jadi cicak. *?*

Di saat lagi asik-asiknya nonton, tiba-tiba objek pengamatan a.k.a Tails dan Cream hilang! Semua murid 3-3 langsung heboh seheboh-hebohnya, waktu mereka lagi heboh tau-tau...

"Ngg, senpai...?"

Terdengar suara moe-moe kyun yang mirip banget sama salah satu v*c*l**d anak kecil yang dikuncir dua yang jadi favoritnya author *if you know what i mean...*. Perlahan mereka menengok ke arah belakang mereka dan menemukan Tails dan Cream yang lagi pasang moe face.

"YA AMPUN CREAM, KAPAN KAMU KE SININYA?!" teriak Wave sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang kalo mau kesini?!" seru Rogue sambil nyamperin Cream.

"Aku langsung diajak sama Tails-senpai..." jawab Cream sambil nunjuk Tails yang dari tadi di sampingnya.

"Eh Tails, barusan lu pacaran ya?" tanya Storm.

"Apaan sih, gua sama Cream cuma ngobrol biasa aja!" gerutu Tails.

"Amasa, kok tadi mesra amat ya..." ledek Sonic.

"Mesraan mana gua sama elu barusan..." sahut Tails bernada sarkasme, dan endingnya Sonic langsung garuk-garuk tembok sambil headbang dengan perlahan. *?*

"Woi, kok pada ngerubungin jendela semua sih?" tau-tau sang ketua kelas a.k.a Silver yang baru balik dari ruang guru nyamperin mereka.

"Eh Silver, tadi ada FTV gratis lho!" seru Espio dengan semangat 45. *?*

"Hah, FTV apaan? Yang main siapa?" tanya Silver sambil deketin Espio yang kebetulan lagi liat FTV fresh from the camera. "Eanjir, gua minta ya entar!"

"Iya, iya... Eh tadi lu ke ruang guru ngapain?" jawab Espio sambil nyerahin hapenya ke Silver.

"Eh Sonia, lu cariin kostum maid, butler sama yang buat cosplay ya!" sahut Silver.

"Eh, kok disuruh sekarang?" tanya Sonia kebingungan.

"Tau tuh gurunya, rada-rada emang.." jawab Silver santai. Nun jauh di sana, seorang guru yang barusan nyuruh semua ketua kelas buat persiapan J-Fest mendadak bersin.

"Ya udah deh, ntar gua sama Amy hunting kostum-kostumnya deh!" sahut Sonia santai, "Eh Amy, ntar temenin gua hunting kostum buat J-Fest ya.."

"Oke sip, pulang sekolah kan?" ujar Amy sambil beresin barang-barangnya.

"Oke dah, langsung ya!" sahut Sonia.

"Woi nih besok kagak belajar ya, pake baju bebas soalnya kita mau beres-beres kelas buat J-Fest!" seru Silver sambil beres-beresin barangnya, semua murid langsung berteriak-teriak heboh bagaikan penghuni Taman Safari. *?*

"Udah yuk pulang!" tukas Knuckles yang ternyata udah nenteng tasnya tapi Shadow langsung nahan tasnya.

"Heh, emang lu kagak piket apa?!" gerutu Shadow sambil nunjukkin flame aura di depan Knuckles.

"Kelas udah rapi gitu apanya yang mau dibersihin?!" seru Knuckles yang keburu ngeluarin flame aura juga.

"Ya siapa tau ada yang ngotorin kelas!"

"Tinggal pake amukan lu, selesai kan?!"

"...Gua nggak mau ya ada kejadian lagi nemplok-nemplokan di tembok sama papan tulis, apalagi sampe Tails nyangkut di kipas angin..." ujar Shadow santai, Tails yang kebetulan denger langsung mati berdiri. *?*

"Udahan woi, balik lu pada!" gerutu Sonic sambil narik belakang tasnya Shadow dan Knuckles lalu diseret keluar bersama temen-temennya. Kelas pun berubah jadi sepi sunyi senyap mengalahkan kuburan. *?*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

**Mii-chan : "Bagaimana ficnya sodara-sodara...?"**

**Tails : "...Sejak kapan gua jadi nyolotan?"**

**Shadow : "...Sejak kapan gua jadi cengengan gara-gara muka gua disembur?"**

**Silver : "...Sejak kapan gua jadi pervert?"**

**Gii-chan : "Yah, gua selaku author fic ini memang sengaja membuat semua chara-chara jadi OOC..."**

**All chara : *ngedeath glare Gii-chan, ngomong dalam hati* "Oalah, pantesan..."**

**Mii-chan : "Ah iya, kali ini kita kedatengan OC baru lho! Ayo ke sini, jangan malu-malu!"**

***datenglah seorang cewek berambut panjang pirang nyamperin Mii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Ayo, kenalan sama para readersnya!"**

**Kotohime : "Ko-ko-konnichiwa... Watashi no... namae.. waa.. Kotohime.. desu... Yoroshiku!" *nundukin badan dengan panik***

**Mii-chan : "Minna, Kotohime ini anaknya pemalu... Oh iya, mulai chapter depan Kotohime bakal tampil bareng kita lho!"**

**Kotohime : "Hieee, Mii-senpai!" *langsung meluk Mii-chan***

**Sonic : "Ciyee, Mii-chan dipanggil Mii-senpai~!"**

**Mii-chan : *langsung lemparin Sonic pake batre lappie* "URUSAI BAKA!"**

**Gii-chan : "Yosh, gomen nee kalo misalnya ceritanya mirip sama fic laen atau garing setengah mampus.." *nunduk sopan bareng Mii-chan sama Kotohime***

**Mii-chan : "So, wanna give us review?"**


End file.
